Forbidden Love
by crazyforglitter
Summary: Why do you forbid me to see him?    said Adam. Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden love: Reborn**

**June 18, 1900**

The night was around as I lay in bed sleeping in a peace full slumber. I could feel the warm air of the night blow throw my window but something was not the same as it was before. The air felt dead as it blow my black hair around in different directions.

The wind suddenly began to grow unnaturally cold. I moved my blanket higher up my body to keep warm but a sudden scream erupted in the silent house. It sounded like my mothers voice fallowed by my fathers. I shot up in my bed as my eyes widened in fear of what was happening.

I quickly got up from my bed and run out of my room, directly to my sister's room, I had to see if she was still alive because our village has been under attacked by wolves but not normal ones. They hunt us and kill every time the moon is high in the night sky. We have protectors and we call then vampires. We made our peace with them a long time ago as long as we give them what they want, which was slave from our prison. I never questioned them because would dye if I did so.

As I ran down the hallway with my heart beating fast and my breath came out into pants of fear. I couldn't loss her but my heart told me that she was already gone and that I should run away from the danger that I would get in to. But I didn't lesson.

I was soon at the door of my sister's room, with out thinking I opened the door and went in to see her laying on the bed ripped to shreds. Blood was scattered around the room, I could feel my stomach turn at the site and my heart shatter.

I ran from the room and ran to my parent's room. I raised my hand to the door nod and gripped it. I hesitated to open it as fear of what was behind the door in the silent room. I turned to node slowly and pushed it open only to fall to the ground and scream out in pain of what I saw.

The on the bed laid my parent with there pail skin ripped to shreds with there eyes open wide in terror and there mouths open wide. Tears ran down my cheek at the very sit of then. Looking away from there faces, I got up and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

I ran down the stairs in front of our house and fell to my knees as sods escaped my mouth as I cried harder. The thought of never seeing then again hit me hard, harder then anything did.

`` My child may I ask why you are crying at this time of night? `` a voice came from in front of me, making me jump up to my feet only to see the leader of our protectors, Victor. I then drop to my knees and said, `` My Family have been murdered by the wolves my lord. ``

He then lifted me to my feet and whispered in my ear, `` poor child, I will tack care of everything. `` No warning was said as he sank his teeth in to my neck. I could feel his venom run throw my veins as it paralyzed me. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream as the pain of the venom ran though my veins, as my blood was draining from my body.

My body soon fell limp as I was close to death. He then let go of my neck and looked into my ocean like eyes with his dark green eyes slightly covered in a blood red color. `` Soon you will avenge your family's death by my side my son. Now just relax, it will be over soon. ``

With those last words my eyes fluttered shut and darkness soon occupied my vision, waiting to be reborn into a whole new world and avenge my family's death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love: ****Mystery Man**

**June 18, 2011 **

The as set and the full moon is set high in the sky, to let us now that the wolves will stick again to gather there force of werewolves.

For many generations our kinds have fought for our lives away from the human race because of reasons I wasn't aloud to now of. But I didn't care because I am here to avenge my family's deaths that had occurred over one hundred and eleven years ago and I will not rest until all of they are all dead.

The city streets where covered with people as the rush to get home. My partner and I watched over the streets waiting for the human form of the wolves to some out of hiding and show up and grab its next person to change.

There were soon two people that seem to look like wolves. At that point they should have smelt us but there eyes where on something else. I followed there eyes to a man. His face was hidden in the dark but I could tell that he was small and slim.

I looked over to my partner and he saw what I saw as well and we both jumped from the building we where on and into a ally way were no one saw us. Then we made are way out of there and followed them into a subway station. We got in to the station and when the guy looked back at me he took my breath away. He was truly a site to see, his blond hair covered half of his face and his deep chocolate color eyes were lined with eyeliner much like I like to do when I'm not doing my missions.

When he smiled at me I smiled back and I lost were I was walking to when I hit one of the benches and fell face fist in to the bench seat. As soon as hit the bench I cursed myself because no one ever made me that unaware of things around me like he did.

When recovered from the fall I could see the man come up to me with a huge smile on his face as if in amusement. When I looked around I could see that the man following me saw me and yelled out, `` There here! `` Both of the guys wiped out gums and started shooting.

I quickly grabbed the man in front of me, pulled him in to my chest and dived behind the bench. Once we hit the ground I pulled back a black trench coat, grabbing the gun from my pants and I got up and started to shoot my silver bullets at the wolves as they shot at us with wooden ones.

When I got on my feet I ran to take cover behind another bench. I looked over to where I left the man and saw that he was gone. I felt a little sad that he had left but I just shook t off and went back to the battle that was being fought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden love: Who is he?**

I looked out in to the dark of the night, thinking of the man with the blond hair and his dark brown eyes. He was so beautiful with his small, slim body; the way he walked was just so paralyzing to see. He was just beautiful from what I could see of him, but who was he?

As soon as I asked myself who he was the door opened to revile a man smaller then me that had brown hair and eyes. `` What are you doing here Brad? `` I asked him.

`` I just come to say that you are needed by Drake in his office. `` That was all he said. When he left the room I started to walk out of the room when I was shoved back into my room with an incredible force. The push was so unexpected that I lost my balance and hit the ground with a thump. When I looked up I could see drake standing in front of me and he looked pissed.

`` How dare you go out, with out my permission! I have sworn to your father that I would not let you go out on dangerous missions! How could you do that? Explain to me now! `` He demanded.

Ever sinus my father went for this meeting that was half way across the world he left drake in charge of the machine and everyone else in the machine out side of LA. Drake was not that great of a leader as my father but he would do until my father came home. Which I had no idea when that would be but I hope its soon.

I got up from the ground and glared at him. `` You couldn't what until I was at you office to yell at me? `` I snapped at him. I really hated this guy.

Then drakes expert ion changed from being pissed off to a smirk. He walked closer to me and put his hands on each of my shoulders. `` Because I wanted to see you and to tell you that there is a meeting that you are to attend to that starts in a hour in the same place we meet all the time for meetings. `` He leaned up to my lips for a kiss but I pushed him away from me with a discussed look on my face.

`` Soon I will have you for myself with of without you permission. All I have to do is ask your father. `` He said, with a evil smirk on his face. That made me even more disgusted with him. He then turned on his heels and left for the door. When he turned to me and said, `` See you soon love. `` And left the room.

Everyone in the machine knew I was gay because a lot of people here are gay or a lesbian so that didn't have a problem with it. A lot of the guys in the machine wanted me to but my father never approved when they asked but for Drake it will be different I just hope my father says no when I tell him I don't want Drake.

This meeting was going too be interesting!

**I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for taking so long but I just need people to say they like it. So please, please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Love: The meeting **

I was just leaving my room to go to the meet that I was to attend but something caught my attention. There was two people talking in hush tone but I caught some of what they were saying. `` …. He's going to…. ``

`` …. That can't be…. `` They then turned to see me and fell silent. Fear was in both there eyes as the looked up at me. I wanted to ask what the where talking about but they left before I could ask a thing. _What is going on now? What where they talking about? _

As I walked along the hallway of the second floor with thoughts buzzing around in my mind, I failed to notice that someone was coming towards me until he was in front of me. `` Where have you been?The meeting is starting. `` Drake said, in an unpleased tone but I didn't care. In truth I had no idea was time it was when I was just walking around.

`` Well then let's get this over with shall we? `` I said, annoyed. He just shook his head and turned in to a room that was filled with vampires from different states. They all sat around a circler table that lay in the middle of the room. I walked over to my spot at the other end of the table and sat down.

`` Know that we have everyone here let's begin the meeting. `` Drake said, from beside me. `` The reason why we are here is because the wolves are getting stronger with each day that passes… `` He was then interrupted by on of the other vamp that was from China.

`` But we have nothing to stop them from doing what they are doing. We have noting to defend ourselves from them. `` There were whispers all around the table to what the vamp said.

`` Quiet! `` Drake shouted as the room was filled with panicked voices. Once the room fell silent he continued. `` Now, I have hared that there is a new kind of power that can help us with this problem of ours. `` That caught my attention.

`` What kind of power are we talking about? `` I said clearly confused.

`` Well Adam there are different types out there but im talking about something more powerful. They call them selves' witches or wizards. `` That shocked me. I never know that they where real, I just thought they where a fairy tale sort of things.

`` But that is imposable. There are not real. `` Someone said.

`` But they are real just as we are real. Tell me if you where a human and you where asked if vampires where real what would you say? `` Drake said, with a smirk on his face. That seemed to shut everyone up, well they think of what they thought about it.

`` Well I guess you are right they could be real, but why didn't we encounter them before? `` I said, looking up at him. He then looked down at me and smiled. `` Because there are very little of them left. That is why your father is so far away rate now. He was trying to find one of them to help us but the wolves have been killing them before we could find them. `` He said, looking up at all the other vampires. `` But Victor has located one. ``

`` Where is this witch or wizard at exactly? `` Someone said from the other side of the table.

`` Well he is in our city, LA. ``

The whole room then fell silent as a picture of the man popped up from the middle of the table.

The first thing that popped into my head was, `_OH MY GOD. `_


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden Love: Who is he **

**I would like someone to tell me if this story is good so far and that you would like me to continue. **

**Let's begin…..**

Standing rate in front of me was the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. There on the projection in the middle of the table was the blond from the train station.

I stared at the picture as the rest of the meeting was going on around me. I just started at his face until someone said something that brought me from my thoughts. `` So is Adam the one to go and get considering his experience in the field? `` Someone asked.

All of the member's heads turned to me and Drake. `` Well you see he can't because of what his father told me to protect him from harm and also to stay in the machine where he is protected. `` Drake said dismissively.

I didn't really like the idea of staying here and not going to get the guy that will help us. `` But I can do this and I am better for the job then anyone else in this place! `` I yelled well getting up from my seat to face Drake at full height.

When I looked down at his eyes, I saw anger in them but I didn't care.

Drake looked at me with anger eyes. `` Your father told me that you where to never leave this machine and I failed him one I am not going to do it again do you understand me! `` It was not a question it was a demand but I was not going to back down now because I really need to know things about anything.

`` But, `` I was cut off before I could finish my protest.

`` No you will leave now, `` – he then looked over to the door where two guards stood- ``and you two bring Adam to his room and make sure he dose not leave that room. I will be there in awhile! `` Drake yelled in anger.

Before I could do anything else of protest both of the guards escorted me out of the room. As we were leaving I could see every ones eyes on me as I was lead out of the room.

`` So sorry that you had to witness that. `` Those were the last words I heard before I was brought to my room.

When we were at the door of my room I was lead into the room and let go as they let to go out the door and stand guard at my door.

I was furious with Drake for making me feel like a child that needed protection from the dark thing in this world.

I walked furiously to my black leather chair in front of the window and sat down heavily. `_Why__did__my__father__have__to__tell__him__to__protect__me__when__he__knows__that__I__hate__the__guy__'__s__guts?__Oh__I__know__because__Drake__is__the__leader__well__he__is__gone__somewhere,__which__I__have__no__idea__where__to.__Wait__why__didn__'__t__he__say__were__he__was.__Was__because__he__had__to__or__was__it__because__Drake__…__._

The door then opened with a bang that stopped my trail of thought. I jumped from my chair and faced a furious Drake. Drake started to storm over to were I was, I was going to speak but Drake lifted his hand and smacked me across the face hard, enough to fall on my arse with my face facing the floor. I brought my hand up to my, know red cheek and looked up at his furious face with shock.

`` How dare you embarrass me in-front of the colony. You know what your father said about going out on missions. How dare you disobey your father like that! `` Drake said, kneeling down well grabbing the coiler of my shirt and pulled me close to his face.

As I looked in to his eyes I could see something change in them, like something dangerous. That was the first time I was scared of what was to come next.

**What will Drake do next that will drive Adam to disobey his fathers wishes again and what will be the consciences? **

**Stay****tuned****to****find****out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forbidden love: No! **

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**This is rated M **

**Let the story begin….. **

_As I looked in to his eyes I could see something change in them, like something dangerous. That was the first time I was scared of what was to come next. _

His lips crashed down on my unwilling mouth. With a shocked gasp he stuck his tough in my mouth. I tied to hit him with all my force but he caught my arm before I could make an impacted.

He then released my mouth from his harsh kisses and pulled me up to my feet by my hair. He then dragged me to my bed and though me on top of the covers with my face facing him. As I hit the covers of the bed Drake was on top of me and crashed his lips down on mine. His hands then started to feel my body as I tried to get him off of me.

When he let go of the kiss my shirt was gone off of my body and my pants were half off. My body was shake with fear knowing not only was I going to be raped, I was going to be robed of my virginity, but I was going to fight to stop this from happening.

`` Stop moving! `` He yelled at me but I didn't lesson, I just kept moving. One of my hands slipped from his grip and I know that this was the only time I could finally get free of his grasp.

I razed my hand and hit him hard enough to watch him go tumbling to the floor. I got up as fast as I could and grabbed a shirt and my guns but then I was attacked from behind and crashed down on the floor with Drake on top of me. When he turned me to face him and I brought up my hand and hit him square in the nose. He brought up his hands to his nose and I landed another punch to his face that made him hit the floor.

I got up fast and ran to the door but when I went to open it the door was locked. `` Shit. `` I cursed. I turned around to see Drake rate were I left him on the floor. Then I looked to were my window was and then it hit me. I ran over to the window and opened it. I looked out the window and saw it was a long drop but I could make it with out being hurt, so I jumped out the wind.

As soon as I hit the ground on my feet I heard him yelling from the window I had just jumped down from. I got scared and started to run fast toward the gates of the grounds. As soon as I get close to the gates I see to guards at the gates so I ran to the stone fence.

When I was rate in front of the stone wall I crouched down and jumped on top of the wall, then jumped down it. As soon as I hit the ground I ran from the place as fast as I could.

**Drakes****POV**

`` SHIT! `` I cursed. `` Know I have to kill him. `` I walked out of the room and when to the guards out side of the room. `` You two get everyone you can and kill Adam. He is going to be at this location. `` Drake said and passed one of the guards the piece of paper and they left.

`` He's going to kill me if Adam gets in the way of our plan. `` Drake said scared of what will happen next.

**Coming next is Adam find a person or the person finds Adam and helps him open his eyes to what Drake is planning. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forbidden Love: Man in the Rain **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**This is Rated M **

**Let the story begin **

The rain was coming down fast as I walked to my apartment from my job as a doctor. As I walked down the path of the park I see a man standing by the pond in front of me. He had no shirt on which was very odd and not so good for this weather.

I was about to just walk past him but when I got a few step towards him he collapsed in to the pond. I gave out a shriek of horror and shock. I then started to run to were he was and looked down into the pond and saw him floating on the surface of the water not far from the ledge. I jumped in to the shallow part of the pond and grabbed the man that had fallen into the water. As I dragged him out of the water and on to land I couldn't help but notice the man that was in front of me.

When he was safely on land I went to check and see if he was alive but his arm shot up and grabbed my wrist and stop me. When I looked at his face, his eyes were an ice blue color and then the next moment they widened in surprise.

He then shot up from the ground really faster, faster then humanly possible. It was not normal at all and it confused me to no end.

`` You're the one there looking for. `` He said in a rush. I was confused to what he meant so I just stood up and stared at him with a confused look then started to back away, thinking that he was someone crazy or something like that.

`` Ok mister, I'm just going to go somewhere. `` I said a bit scared. After I said that I ran away from him. I could here him yelling in the distance between us but I couldn't tell what he was saying and I didn't care one bit.

After a few minuets running I was at my apartment building. I opened to the door to the front desk and ran to the elevator with out saying a word to the desk manger like I always did. When I got in the elevator I clicked for the top floor of the building.

I was safe now, I sighed in relief but that was short lived because someone from behind me said the weirdest thing I have ever heard and I've heard lots of thing this past year.

`` You don't know that you're a wizard do you? `` I turned around to tell the person that he was crazy but when I turned around ice blue eyes stared right at me. The words that I wanted to say died in my throat, in stead a yelp came from my mouth.

`` Who… how… you. `` I couldn't say a word as I stared at the man that was in front of me. He stood there with no shirt and dripping wet from the rain.

`` Oh I should introduce myself, my name is Adam. `` He said holding out his hand.

As if right on cue the elevator doors opened and I ran from the guy that I thought was crazy and wanted to hurt me.

As soon as I got to the door I pulled out my key but I dropped them on to the floor. `` Shit. `` I cursed, breathing heavily. As I picked up the keys I looked down the hall but no one was there, a sigh of relief came out of my mouth.

As I went to open my door I saw that it was already open but I never opened it. As I stepped in to the room it was completely dark. I took a couple of steps in to the room when I heard the door slam behind me which made me jump and spin around to face the door. When I looked at the door it was closed but no one was there. I stared to back away from the door but I bumped into something from behind me that made me jump and turn around. Joy and relief came from me because it was just a wall that I bumped into. I let out another sigh of relief and turned around.

I when to my bed room to take off the wet cloths that I was wearing. I found my light switch and turned on the light in my bedroom and took off my wet coat and hung it up on the hook on the wall.

`` You know that you're beautiful, right? `` A shirked in horror and turned around so fast that I lost my balance and fell onto my bed.

`` How the hell did you get in here? `` I said in a rush.

He looked scared as he looked at me and a bit guilty.

`` Well I used your key. ``

`` No my keys were in my ha-, `` I looked down at my hands and saw that I didn't have my keys with me, `` where the hell did they go? `` I asked looked at him in confusion.

That was when he lifted his hand up and I saw my keys hanging on his fingers. `` There right here. ``

`` How did you get them from my hand and how did you get in here without me knowing you did? `` I asked him.

He walked over to the chair with my eyes watching his every move he made, and he still did have a shirt on. He sat down on the chair on my left which was wooden.

`` You now for a beautiful person this place share don't suit you. You should be some where just as beautiful as you are. `` He said with a smile that could melt anything. But that's not what made me blush it was the comment. I was in a cheap apartment that was a little run down and rusty in some places. But I was not going to talk about my past with a compete stranger.

`` Tell my how you got in here! ``

His smile then faded. `` I thought you know about our kind? You are a wizard after all? ``

I just stared at him as if he was crazy or lost his marbles or even grown two head, it was just weird. `` What the hell do you mean by your kind and I'm no wizard! ``

`` Didn't you just move here? `` He asked in confusion.

`` No, I've lived here my whole life! `` I said a little loud because he wasn't telling me why he was here.

`` Why would he lie? ``

**What will happen when Adam slips up and tells this guy who he really is or rather what he is and how will this guy react? What is Drake really planning or was he right about the wizard thing? **

**I hope you guys like this and sorry for the long wait. **

**Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Forbidden Love: The Slip**

It was all too confusing. Why would Drake lie to me, let alone the whole colony? Was he planning something?

`` And how would I know that? What are you doing here? `` An irritated blond said from the bed.

I was so out of it that I answered with out thinking. `` Well I'm here to see if you were a wizard and could help our colony of Vampires, from the-. `` I stopped myself from speaking. I have just broken one of the most important rules of my colony and that was by telling what we are to a human._SHIT!_

I looked over to the bed to see a very amused blond, on the verge of laughing. `` Why are you laughing? `` I asked in a demanding way.

`` Well that is just crazy, vampire aren't real, `` A frown then appeared on his face when I looked at him seriously. `` aren't they? ``

`` If you want proof, then here's your proof. `` I said, and then I was right in front of him just like that. I put my hand on his chest and slammed him down on the bed and got on to of him.

Silence rang though the air as I looked right into his dark brown eyes. It felt like hours had past put moments only passed. Then out of no-were I leaned down and pressed my lips to his.

His hand then came up to my face and kissed me back. It felt like heaven, having his lips against mine. I moved my hand from his chest down to his hips, and then I pressed our bodies together, so I could feel him against me.

As I realised the kiss and opened my eyes to see the blond had his eyes closed and his lips swollen from the kiss we shared. He was just beautiful in every way. I lifted my other hand that was not on his hips and brought it up to his face to brush away the strand of hair and tuck it behind his ear.

He then opened his eyes and looked at me for a moment, then said, `` So you're a vampire. `` I just nodded. `` Ok, that's fine with me. My name is Tommy, Tommy Ratliff and you are? `` He said, biting his lip well waiting for my answer.

I looked at him and smiled. `` Adam, Adam Lambert. `` Then I leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips. As I let go of the kiss I wonder why he was so accepting of my kind. `` Why aren't you running from me? `` I asked, looking down at him.

He just smiled up at me and kissed me on the lips quickly and let go. He began to sit up, so I got off of him and sat beside him. `` Well I have always wanted to see a vampire or at lest know one. `` He said, looking up at me and bite his lip again.

All I could think about was how beautiful he is. How his blond hair glows in the moon light that shined though the window. How his eyes shine, and how he bites his lips. His body was just as amazing as his face, he was thin and small. He wore black skinny jeans with a simple black t-shirt.

`` You know your beautiful right? `` I asked smiling at him and he blushed.

`` Yes, so I have heard. `` He said smiling at me. `` Why don't you have a shirt on? `` He said looking at my bare chest.

`` It's a long story. Can I borrow one of yours? `` I asked not really wonting to talk about what happened.

`` Well you are a little taller then me, but I could look. `` He said and got off the bed and went to the closet beside the bed on the right. `` Ha I think I found you something to wear. `` He said and walked out of the closet holding a black shirt with QUEEN on it.

`` Its perfect! `` I smiled.

Once he was in front of me he handed me the shirt but I didn't take it, in stead I sneaked my arm around his waist and pulled him against me. Once he was against me I kissed him and he gladly returned the kiss. When we let go he was breathing hard, when I was going to kiss him again he wiggled out of my arms and but the shirt on my head. Then he crawled out of my lap and sat on the bed beside me.

I took the hint and put on the shirt.

When I was going to kiss him again I heard a crash come from out side the door, then came a loud scream.

**What will happen next? **

**Please****review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden Love: What the hell is going on?

A scream sounded from out side the door which startled Adam and I. Adam was the first one off the bed as the door opened from the outside.

When the door opened, a whole bunch of people came crashing into the room. It went by so fast that I didn't see what happened next.

Someone grabbed me from behind and held me to there chest. I gave out a shriek of surprise as the guy drags me away from Adam.

``ADAM! `` I shrieked, as I try to reach out for him, but two other men grabbed him before he could reach me.

``TOMMY! `` He shrieked. His eyes looked like he was afraid.

I started to struggle in the strong mans grasp, but I could not free myself from him. He dragged me out of the room and out the door. He dragged me down the hall as I heard a gun shot, then another gun shot. I shrieked out Adams name as the man shoved me in to the car that was waiting for us.

As I was shoved into the car someone from beside me grabbed me and made me sit down on the seat, I struggled enough to get out of the mans grasp and try to go out the open car door but before I could the man from before shoved me rate back in and shut the door quickly. Ones every one of them were in the car, they drove off fast.

I started to struggle in my seat, trying to get out of the car so I could see Adam. But before I could get far someone from beside me held me down. I tried to hit the guy but he grabbed my wrist before it could hit him and tied them together.

`` LET ME GO! `` I yelled on the top of my lungs. But they didn't.

`` I SAID LET ME GO! `` I yelled again, well struggling to get out of there grasps.

`` Stop moving, you brat! `` One of them yelled at me.

The man grabbed my neck and pushed me against the seat, hard. But I just struggled some more which was a huge mistake because the man got furious and slapped my across the face and hissed at me like a wild animal. `` If you do not stop moving I. Will. Kill. You! `` He yelled at me, as his hand gripped my throat even tighter.

I started to gasp for air as the guy looked at me angrily. The others must have noticed my lack of air because they told him to let go of me.

With another angry look shot at me he finally let go. Air rushed into my lungs as I breathed.

`` Take that as a warning because I will not hesitate to kill you in seconds. Got it! `` He yelled dangerously with a hint of warning in his voice. I was scared of what will happen next so I just nodded.

For the rest of the car ride I was to sit there and shut up. In that time I was wondering if Adam was still alive or if he was dead? Why did they do this to me, to us? I just wanted to live my life and not be stuck in this car and off to some random place. I wonder if anyone will miss me at work or even send out missing persons report. Oh god I hope Adams not dead.

The car came to a stop as a tear slid down my cheek. I wiped the tear away as the guy dragged me out of the car. In front of me was a clear field with green grass.

`` He should be here any minute now. `` One of the four of them said. He was tall with black slicked back hair and a hat on his head. I believe he was the driver.

`` What do we do now, Daiman? `` The angry one said. Daiman just looked at the angry man behind me and nodded. When I looked at the mad man I could see him smiling an evil smile. His blue eyes narrowed dangerously as he brought up his hand that had some type of cloth that had a weird smell to it.

He then quickly brought the cloth up to my face. He covered my mouth and noise with it and I could feel myself slipping in to a sleepy state.

Then I was out in a dream land.


	10. Chapter 10

**Forbidden Love: My Love**

Everything went so fast that I had no idea what happened until Tommy shrieked out my name. I tried to run up to him but two strong arms held me in place. `` TOMMY! `` I yelled but he was already out of the room. I was so wrapped up in my own thought that I had no idea that there were two people that were aiming there guns at me.

It was not until I looked up that I saw the guns pointing right at me. That's when I panicked, the thought of not seeing Tommy was just too scary for me to comprehend. The next thing that happened was I grabbed the two guns from there hands and shot them right in the chest. Now the two guys lay on the floor with a bullet hole in there chests, but that was not normal because they were to be dust by now, but there weren't.

I kneeled down beside one of them that had black hair and pale skin. Once I go closer I could smell that they were werewolves. _`But why are werewolves apart of this and why do they need Tommy? ` _

When I heard a grunting noises come from right behind me, I turned around to look behind myself. That's when I saw the other mans bullet hole was beginning to heal.

`` Shit! `` I said, running into the kitchen to find something silver. When I got to the cutlery section I heard a few more grunts then the bullets hit the ground with a clinging noise. Then I found what I was looking for and picked up a silver knife.

I was about to turn around when two strong arms wrapped around me and throw me across the kitchen and in to the other wall in the bedroom. When I hit the wall it made a dent in it and I dropped to the floor. I looked up to see that the knife was on the floor in the kitchen and there were two very angry looking wolves.

I got up on my feet faster then humanly possible and grabbed on of the lamps off the night stand and throw it at the guy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. The lamp hit him right in the face, knocking him down with glass shards in his eyes.

I ran up to the other guy and punched him in the face and swung my leg and knocked him off his feet and in to the other wall. I tried to run to the knife which lay on the floor, right by the bedroom door. When I was just about there someone grabbed my foot and tripped me.

I hit the floor with a loud thump. Then the guy was on top of me. I then brought up my arm and knocked him off of me and grabbed the knife. When the guy attacked me again he was stabbed right in the chest.

I then pushed him off me and looked around the room for the other guy. But I was met with an empty room and a wide open window. I run over to the window and saw a guy running down the street with blond hair on his head. _`I can't let him out of my site. He is the only one who can lead me to Tommy. ` _

Then I jumped out the window and landed on my feet and started to run after the wolf but I stayed far enough so he could not heard or smell me. After awhile the man came to a stop by an alley way and ran down the alley until he got to one of the sewer tunnel entrance and went in to it.

`` God I hope you are in there my love. `` I said and ran into the darken alley, not aware of the danger.


	11. Chapter 11

**Forbidden Love: Adam! **

**I would like to know how you like it so far so please review.**

_One shot was sounded then another sounded. `` Adam! `` I shrieked his name, but he never came. I try to run to the room to see if he was alright but every time I walked closer it seemed like it was getting farther and farther away from me. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I ran closer. _

_After what seemed like forever, I got to the door and ripped it open. There in front of me was the man I liked so much on the floor with two bullet holes in his head. That's when my heart broke; it shattered into a million pieces. Tears streamed down my cheek as I looked at Adams dead body. `` Adam, oh god Adam! `` I screamed well tears streamed down my cheek like a water fall. I crawled over to his body making choking noises as I got closer. When I was rate beside him I saw him look over to where I was with tired eyes. _

_`` ADAM! `` I screamed with joy and I grabbed his head and kissed him sweetly. When I let go he turned his head the other way. When I looked up I saw the mad man standing there with a gun in his hand. He pointed it at Adams chest and shot. The bullet shot Adam rate in the chest and everything I ever loved went away when Adam turned to dust. _

`` ADAM! `` I screamed, I opened my eyes to see that I was not at my apartment and Adam was no where to be seen. I tried to move but I couldn't. I looked down to see that I was strapped into a chair, in a room I have never seen.

Then it hit me, everything that had happened to me and Adam. Was Adam dead? Why am I here? Why is this happening to me? I tried to struggle away from my binds but they were to strong for me to wiggle out of.

`` I see that you are awake now. `` Some one said from the other side of the room. His hair was long and tied back with a pony tail. His face was skinny with a scare from his cheek, across his lips and down to his chin. His eyes were like green emeralds that had been emotional damaged by something painful. He looked so hurt.

`` Who are you? `` I asked looked the stranger.

`` Why I am Leon the first of the half werewolf breed. `` He said smiling an evil smile. When I looked into those ember eyes I see something I wish I didn't.

_The room was dark with little light but I could still make out what was happening, in front of me was a man that was tied to a wooden post with his hands tied above his head. He wore a simple cloth that looked as if was too big for him and it had dirty stains everywhere. But when I looked up at thee mans face he looked exactly like Adam. A frown then married my face as I looked at the mans sad face that had tears running down his face. _

_Then a sudden bright began to engulf the mans body and set him on fire. Then I heard the mans lost scream and he said the one name I did expect. `` Leon! `` It was so dreadful to watch him burn. _

_After the man was dust I heard a scream that was so sad and in pain say, `` NO! `` and it sounded exactly like Leon's voice. _

When it all the images stopped I looked up at Leon's worried face and said, `` Who was the guy on fire? `` I asked him and that seemed to startle him.

`` How do you know about him! `` He damaged, walking closer toward me but before I could answer a huge crash sounded from out side the room.

My head snapped over to the door to see what was going on only to be blocked by the door. I looked over at Leon and he was looking at the door then he walked over to the door and opened it but only to be thrown across the room by someone or something.

When the thing came into the room I gave out a loud gasp. There, in front of me stood Adam.

`` Adam? `` I asked, unsure if I was seeing things but I was proven that he was real when he ran up to me and kissed me hard on the lips.

`` How sweet, too bad it's not going to last long. `` Someone said from behind Adam. Than Adam stiffen against my body and turned around to see the guy smiling evilly.

`` Hi Adam, did you miss me? ``

**Who do you think it is? Review to give me your answer.**


	12. Chapter 12

_`` Hi Adam, did you miss me? `` _

My whole body was stiff with fear as I looked at the person I would never want back in my life ever again. There stood Drake with his one hand on his hip and the other holding a gun that was pointing right at my heart.

He walked closer to my stiff body until he was right in front of me and the gun on my chest. `` What a waist, you could have been with me but you choose HIM. `` He said, at that moment he let his guard down and pointed the gun at Tommy. I took that as my chance and pushed him away from me and into the other wall. On his way to the wall he dropped the gun on the floor by a desk that was close to the way the other guy went.

I looked at the hole in the wall witch Drake crashed through and looked at the gun and ran for it. Once I had the gun in my hand I walked over to where Drake had gone though the wall. As I got closer the atmosphere around me was a scary and suspenseful atmosphere. I could hear Tommy struggling on his chains wonting out but I needed to make sure that he was not in danger of having to deal with Drake. I was just by the hole, with my back to the wall. I held the gun close to my chest.

The place was quiet, a little too quiet for my liking. I glanced over to Tommy to see that he was looking right at me with fearful eyes and he was biting his bottom lip nervously. Then I looked back and walked into the room as fast as I could. Once I was in there my gun was in the air and ready to shoot. I looked around the small dark room that had nothing in it but water and paper, there was no sign of Drake in the small room. Then I saw an open door on the right side of the room. I went to see if he went in there but before I could a shriek sounded from the other room.

`` ADAM!`` Tommy yelled from the other room.

I whipped around and ran into the room to see that Leon had a gun pointed at Tommy's head well Tommy was unchained from the chair.

`` Move another step and your little Toy will have a hole in his head. `` He said pressing the gun harder on Tommy's neck and tugging harder on his hair enough to make him whimper in pain. `` Drop the gun! `` He demanded when he saw the gun in my hand.

I took another look at Tommy's fearful face and dropped the gun for him. `` Please don't hurt him. `` I pleaded.

`` And why would I do that? `` He said letting go off Tommy and point the gun at me. `` Do you really think I would let you have him, you blood sucker? `` He said walking a little closer to me, then BANG!

`` You are stupider then I thought. `` Tommy said with a silver platter that had a dent in it. I looked down to the platters victim that was out cold. I then looked up to meet a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

I ran up to Tommy and brought him into a huge embrace and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

`` Adam… we need to go… now. `` Tommy said breathlessly, after I let go of the breath taking kiss.

`` Yes of course, let's go. `` And then we ran out the door I came from when I got here. There was a whole bunch of people that were on the floor as we ran passed them but I paid no mind to them and just kept running. We were so close to the exit when I noticed that there was no won around. That's when I stopped in my tracks and looked around us.

The tunnel like structure looked wet and it stunk really badly. The floor was covered with sewage and it was completely deserted.

`` Adam why did you stop? `` Tommy asked from beside me.

I looked over to Tommy and said, `` have you not realized that this place I completely deserted? `` I ask him. He looks around for a little while then says, `` I guess your right but I just wont to get out of here, ok? ``He asked me a bit unsure of the answer. I just nodded and took off down the tunnel.

But what I didn't see was that there was a figure watching us leave the tunnel, and this person was the person who made me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Forbidden Love: I'm in Love**

As soon as we reached the surface I could see that the sun was already starting to rise up into the morning sky. This is when I started to panic because Adam couldn't be in the sun. I looked over at Adam and his eyes were wide with fear.

I didn't think twice and grabbed his hand and ran to the nearest abandon house (witch was rate beside us) and got into the house. As soon as we got into the house I could smell burnt flesh. I looked over at Adam and saw that his neck and part of his face was burnt and I panicked again. `` Adam, are you ok? `` But before he could answer I started to ripe a piece of my shirt so I could cover the wounds but when I looked up his face was healed and he looked like a angel.

`` Adam, your face, its ok, but how …? `` I couldn't say anything because Adam had but his finger on my lips and said, `` Shhh, `` and leaned down to kissed me sweetly on the lips. Then he moved the kiss down to my neck and then he started to suck my neck. He brought his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to his body. Once my body met his I moaned out loud and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Once he had a grip on me he moved his hands down to my arse and gripped it, awarding himself a soulful moan from my lips. Then things started to get really heated.

He leaned down and captured my lip in his own and kissed me passionately. His lip moved perfectly against mine as we kissed. His hands than started to move from my arse to the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head. Then Adam set me on the floor and took off his shirt, and then he started to unbuckle his belt and undid his pants. Then he took them off along with his boxers. Then he did the same to me but a bit slower.

Once we were both naked we took a pause and looked at our bodies. Adam was muscular but lean and he had no hair on his chest. His skin was painted in the most adorable freckles ever. Gosh I think I am in love with him. Then Adam took my lips into a hungry kiss. Then Adam pushed my legs open and nested himself between my legs, and he leaned down and captured my lips in another hungry kiss and moved his hips against mine. Once our cocks met I let out a loud moan of pleasure.

I was so lost in the sensation of our cocks rubbing against each other that I didn't realized that Adam had penetrated me with one of his fingers trying to prepare me for what was to come. After awhile I let out a cry of pain once two fingers had been pushed into my tight channel, once I had cried out in pain Adam whispered, `` Just relax, the pain will pass. `` And kissed me passionately.

After awhile of his fingers moving in and out of my hole I got use to the feeling but before I could enjoy it more he pulled his fingers out and I whimper at the loss but of course it didn't last long because he started to enter me with his thick cock.

I screamed out in pain of him stretching me with is cock but once he was all the way in he stopped and waited for me to adjust to the new feeling. After awhile I said, `` Move! `` And he did.

He was moving in side of me in a slow pace but then in became faster, harder and he kept hitting the spot inside me that would make me scream out in pleasure. After awhile I couldn't hold out any long and came with Adams name on my lips and then he came inside me with my name on his lips.

After we could breath right Adam pulled out of me and laid down beside me so I could cuddle against him but then he said something that would change my life forever.

`` I love you. `` And fell asleep but before I fell asleep I say those three words I was dieing to say.

`` I love you too. ``

**Gosh sorry for the wait. Review if you wont but I will warn you now if I don't get a review I cant continue because I have no idea if you like it or not. If its possible just take a few seconds and review, that's all I ask. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Forbidden Love: Love You **

The moons ray hit my face causing me to wake up. As I opened my eyes I could see that Tommy walking with my shirt on and his pants on. I got up from were I lay and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, causing him to jump in my arms.

'' Good morning,'' I said close to his ear. As soon as I said that he started to smile wildly and turned around and kissed me on the lips.

''Good morning to you to,'' He said letting go of the kiss and stared into my eyes. His arms were wrapped around my neck well my arms were wrapped around his waist.

'' You should get dressed, we will have to get going so we're not caught or worse killed.'' Tommy said after awhile.

'' Well I would if I had a shirt.'' I said smiling at him, when he looked down to the shirt he was wearing, then he blushed in embarrassment and said, '' I could have swore that it was my shirt!'' Then he started to take off the shirt.

'' I love it when you strip for me.'' I said staring at the skin that was showing.

He blushed again, and threw the shirt at my head. '' Well you aren't getting anything until this is over, love.'' He said rolling his tongue at the word `love` in a seductive way. I smiled at him and kissed him sweetly.

The kiss had gotten more heated and I grabbed his hips and lifted him on to a table that was rate behind Tommy. Once he was on the table I started to take off his pant. Once they were off I let go of the kiss and moved it to his neck.

`` God you make it hard to say no to… HA. `` He screamed and moaned once I had wrapped my hand around his cock and started to stroke him. I laughed and laid him down on the table and brought his legs up on my shoulders. Once I looked up into Tommy's eyes I could see all the love he had for my in his eyes. I know he thinks I didn't hear him when he said he loved me but I did and I know I love him to.

'' Tommy, I love you.'' I said to him once again and when I said it he smiled up at me and said, '' I love you too.'' Then I entered him.

He moaned in pleasure as I did the same. After awhile I stared to move in, out, in and out of him very slowly but it eventually sped up to a quicker speed as I closed to my climax. Once I know I wasn't going to last long I grabbed Tommys cock and stroked it roughly. After a few strokes he came with my name on his lips and not long after I came inside of him with his name on my lips. I collapsed in exhaustion on top of my lover. After we caught our breaths I slipped out of him and got dressed.

`` So much for not getting anything. `` Tommy said laughing well he was still on the table.

`` Yeah, so much for that, but we still have to go. `` I said laughing.

I brought over his clothes so he could get dressed and as he got dressed I started to look for some kind of transportations. As I walked to another part of the area I found this car that was old and probably hadn't been used in years. As I got into the car I could see that the keys to it where still in there. I picked up the keys and put in its place and turned the key. To my surprise it started up.

Once the car lights turned on I could see Tommy clapping and smiling at me.

`` Stop clapping and get in we got to go. `` I said to him and he did as I asked.

We were now out of the warehouse and off to a friend I know that could help us.

Drakes POV:

'' HAAA HE IS SO INFEARATING HOW COULD HE CHOSE THAT HUMAN OVER ME!'' I yelled out loud.

But before I could rant any longer someone knocked on the door. '' Come in! `` I yelled at the door. Once the door opened an old man came though the door.

'' That's no way to treat an old man, let alone me. `` The stranger said.

**Ok I would like to thank Jen, XMightyTempestX, AnimePunk314, NASCARgirl26, Tehbear, stillwishing27, and suntan140 for everything with out you would have quite the story all together and I am looking forward to any reviews I get. Until next time **

**By the way who's the stranger?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Forbidden Love: Power**

The car ride was quiet as we approached a gate that looked as if it hadn't been open in years. As we got to the gates Adam looked at me and smiled an evil knowing-what-will- happen next kind of look which got me worried. `` Adam what are you doing? `` I said a little scared of what will happen next.

He just smiled and looked to the front of the car. He put the car in third gear and hit the gas, making the car hit the gate with full force. I gabbed on the seat even harder them before and screamed as the car made full contact with the gate.

My eyes were closed tightly as the car made a complete stop but I still refused to open my eyes. `` Its ok to open your eyes know Tommy. `` Adam said rate beside my ear witch made me jump and open my eyes to see that he was right by my face.

At my frightened jester Adam laughed in amusement and kissed me sweet. As I pulled away breathlessly I looked up into his loving blue eyes. There were so beautiful in the moon light, he was like a dark creature waiting for its prey and I smiled up at him.

`` We have to go before he escapes or worse send his wolves. `` Adam said getting out of the car. As I got out of the car Adam was there to help me out of the car, like a gentlemen. I smiled up at him as he took my hand in his and helped me out of the car.

Once I was out of the car Adam let go of my hand to close the door and I walked out in front of the car. I was about to continue but suddenly the ground collapsed from underneath my feet and I went tumbling down and landed on my back and hit my head on the cement.

`` Tommy! Are you alright? `` Adams worried voice yelled though my daze. I sat up and looked up and yelled, `` Ya I'm fine. ``

`` I'm coming down there. `` Adam said but before he could the ground started to shake and collapsed on me. I closed my eyes and brought up my arms in defence well I waited for the dirt to crush me but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see that the dirt had stopped moving as if it was frozen. I moved from the pile and further in to the tunnel and as I did so the dirt unfroze and fell to the ground. I just frozen and stared at the pile of dirt in awe until I heard a growl of something coming from the end of the tunnel and it was coming down the tunnel fast.

Fear set in my stomach as I sat there frozen in fear as this huge wolf came running down the tunnel. As it leaped for the attack I razed my arms and screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

Forbidden Love

As the ground started to bury the person I love I started to panicked and I dropped to my knees. I started to dig and dig as if my life was draining from my very being. It felt like I had been there for hours and hours but it was just merely a couple of minutes and all did was dig and dig, trying to get to Tommy but I couldn't he was already gone.

So I got up and walked soullessly to the castle in front of me. As soon as I got to the door I pounded furiously on the door until I got so tired at waiting that I kicked the door rate off its hinges and stormed right into the building.

**Tommy's POV **

As I braced my self for the impacted of the wolf but it never came. As I opened my eyes I saw that the wolf had been frozen in mid air with its jaw ready to attack, witch scared the crap out of me so much that I backed up into the dirt wall that once had a pathway.

As I stared up at the frightening yellow eyes I started to creep away from the ` Little to big wolf `.

As soon as I was away from its paralyzed form I ran down the dirt tunnel not daring to look back just in case those paralyzing eyes find its way to me. As I ran I got to this wooden door that looked like it had been torn right off its hinges by something large and we all know what did it.

I stepped though the door hoping to not to step on anything but with my luck I stepped on a piece of wood and it cracked under my feet with a snap and a growl sounded. I looked up to see that another one of the wolves where standing right in front of me and as soon as it saw me it started to charge at me. In fright I fell to the ground and landed on my back looking up to the monsters yellow eyes. As the wolf ran closer I tried to back but my back hit the stone wall and I couldn't move so I closed my eyes and shrieked.

Then I heard a grunt and then a sickening snap of a neck. After I heard those noises I snapped my eyes open to see that Adam had come to my rescue again.

_`Damn, I'm like a damsel in distress. ` _

`` Adam, how did you find me? `` I said as I ran in to his arms and gave him a kiss.

`` Well it was rather simple; I walked though the front door and saw you. `` Adam said pointing to an open door that leads out side.

`` Well now I feel stupid. `` I said staring at the door until a different voice sounded in the room.

`` And I say this is quite the surprise. `` A tall old man said from the stair way behind me.

`` Father! `` Adam said in surprise as he looked up at the man.

As soon as Adam said that a Drake came out from behind the man. `` What did I tell you Victor, there involved. `` He side looking up at the taller man that had an emotionless face.

`` Yes indeed you did. `` Victor said well walking down the rest of the stairs.

`` Please father, please understand. `` Adam said walking over to his father. As soon as they met Victor touched Adams arm and said, `` I am sorry but he has to die. And push Adam to Drake and turned towards me.

`` You will die today because I know what you are demon.`` he said to me as Adam yelled to not kill me well he was struggling out of Drakes arms.

Now I was scared out of my wits. As I backed up I thought all about what I had gone though with Adam and I noticed that it wasn't very much things I did with him but I know deep down that there would be plenty of time with him. With a sudden burst of energy and power I said, `` No you will not kill me today but I know for sure that you will die. `` I said, grabbing on to his throat and with a burst of fire energy I lifted him up off the floor and my hand started to heat up so much that it had burnt victor but I was stopped from killing him by Adam saying `` NO TOMMY, PLEASE. `` So I let him drop to the floor and as he dropped down to his knees I fell with him because I suddenly felt very weak.

As I fell to the ground I felt Adams arm circle around my waist. As soon as I felt his arms I looked up to him and then I looked around the room to see that drake was lying on the floor knocked out. And then I looked at Victor which he was looking at us well holding his neck.

`` You've done it haven't you, haven't you! `` Victor screamed.

`` What are you talking about? `` I asked him.

`` No, no, no, NO YOU HAVE TO DIE. `` Victor yelled and leaped at me with his razor sharp claws but before anything could happen Adam leaped and cut his own fathers head off with a knife he kept on the side of his belt.

As Adam turned towards me I saw a tear run down his face.

`` I didn't want him to hurt you. `` He said in a small voice but all I did was get up and bring him into my arms. `` We should get out of hear. `` I said and we got off the floor and went to the front door and stepped out but then a flash of light and a whole bunch of men came rushing towards us and hit us until we hit the ground. Then all of the sudden I blacked out as soon as they but some kind of needle in me.

_`Why does this always happen to us? `_

**Ok sadly this is the end of Forbidden love but there will be another called `Can You Find Me` but it will be awhile, so until next time.**


End file.
